1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar charging lamp post that enables efficient use of solar energy for illumination of the noted lamp post and including control means for selectively activating the illumination of the lamp post apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamp post devices and solar lamp post apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are generally self-contained units to effectively utilize solar energy and convert same for use in illumination. These devices have accordingly been limited in their application to provide energy for the illumination unit alone and generally are not provided with any back-up means for the illumination of the lighting apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,904 to Doan provides means for utilizing solar energy and converting same to electrical energy to provide illumination for an associated lighting and traffic signal arrangement of the associated apparatus. The Doan device is limited to a self-contained unit and fails to provide selective means for controlling the operativeness of the illumination and signal units associated with the apparatus, as opposed to the instant invention which includes both an infra-red movement sensor and a photo-cell circuit to selectively control the operativeness of the illumination apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,369 to Batte sets forth a solar powered lamp including a plurality of solar panels presented in an array about an associated light pole wherein commercial lines may remain connected to the light pole for augmenting power during periods of low solar activity. The Batte patent is of a relatively complexd cumbersome organization, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,198 to Rogers setting forth a solar recharge power supply circuit for a lighting system wherein the recharger and associated elements prevent overcharging of a power source. The Rogers patent is of interest relative to a charging circuit for a solar powered system but fails to present the refinements of the instant invention and selective controls thereto, such as an infra-red movement sensor, a photo-cell operative circuit to control the lighting of the illumination means in relation to a quantity of daylight available and clearly does not set forth the auxiliary power means, such as a cord for illuminating the instant invention by an associated automobile from a cigarette lighter or conversely enable charging of an automobile's storage battery during daylight periods by utilization of the photo-voltaic array associated with the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,310 issued to Kingsley sets forth a self-contained solar powered illuminating sign utilizing storage cells for the illumination of the lamps during evening hours and of interest relative to the general organization but lacking the refinements and details set forth in the instant invention of control means for the activation of the illumination means when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,562 to Hickson sets forth a solar powered station for providing illumination including a storage battery powered signaling element, a solar generator for recharging the battery, and details to bracket assembly for housing the unit where the signaling element is exposed substantially above the solar generator to minimize obstruction therebetween. The unit is of interest relative to the general application of a solar powered signaling means but as in other prior art devices, lacks the various details and refinements of controlling the illumination, as presented in the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved solar charging lamp post which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and versatility, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.